Since self-capacitive touch screens have advantageous such as large signal capacity and strong anti-noise ability, the self-capacitance approach is mostly adopt to achieve the In-Cell technology (i.e., embedding the function of touch panels into liquid crystal pixels). However, the number of electrodes of the self-capacitive touch screen is very large. For example, in the event of a 5 mm by 5 mm pitch, a 5-inch Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) requires 264 pads, and each of the pads is connected to the integrated circuit (IC) of the display driver using a lead, and thus the number of the leads is large. If the pitch is designed to be smaller for more accurate touch control, more leads are required to be separately led out and the touch panel bezel design is inevitably constrained, making it difficult to achieve a narrow bezel design.
In summary, the self-capacitive touch screens are used in the related art to realize the In-Cell technology, each pad requires a separately led-out lead, and the number of the leads is large. As a result, the bezels of the touch screens are bound to be constrained, which is not conducive to the realization of narrow bezel designs.